


The lost power

by Mortiz96



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortiz96/pseuds/Mortiz96
Summary: After the end of Horde Prime and magic returned to Etheria, the best friend squad has been planning for another adventure among the stars.Catra, however, wants to know who her parents were and if they are still alive. So with the help of Adora, Bow, and Glimmer, they set out to find the lost kingdom of the magicats. The kingdom of Halfmoon.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

Many moons have passed since the fall of Horde Prime and everyone on Etheria was slowly returning back to their lives. Princesses returned to their respective kingdoms in hopes to rebuild what has fallen and memorials sprouted for all the fallen in some shape and form. Standing in the gardens of Brightmoon stood a statue of Queen Angella. 

Catra found herself staring at the statue more and more as of late, wondering how it felt to truly have her as a mother. Sure Shadow Weaver raised her and Adora, but she was never even close to an actual mother figure, according to Adora. She also found herself beating herself up about how it was her fault that the Queen was gone and she selfishly hoped Glimmer would never forgive her for it. Although, slowly but surely, she came to tolerate and even like the presence of the new Queen of Brightmoon. She guessed that having She-ra as her girlfriend helped.

It was a warm summer day, where Catra was spending her time laying across a balcony, basking in the suns rays and drifting in and out of sleep. Melog laid slumbering below her dangling foot, fast asleep as well. Nightmares haven’t plagued her for days so she felt special to get this afternoon nap in and feel at peace, but the bedroom door opening and slamming shut startled her enough to almost make her fall into the garden below. She glanced up with droopy eyes to see Adora stripping off her jacket and then her shirt as she approached the Magicat. Catra smiled, sat up, and stretched, feeling the presence stop and two hands reaching for her own. She opened her eyes to see Adora having a goofy grin on her face and giggled.

“You look like such an idiot,” Catra smiled.

“But I’m your idiot,” Adora replied.

“Honestly, how did I get so lucky?”

Adora giggles, making Catra’s heart skip a beat. She leaned down to give her girlfriend a kiss, not bothering to hide the soft purr that rattled her chest. Adora smiled against her lips before pulling away.

“Come on, we have to get ready,” Adora said.

“Ugh, do I have to go,” Catra scoffed.

“Yes, because this trip is for you,” Adora was smirking now.

“Fiiiine.”

Catra, regrettably, rose from the balcony and padded into the room. Melog took its spot on their bed while Adora and Catra worked around each other to pack for their trip. They were heading to Halfmoon, the home of the Catra’s people in hopes of finding her birth parents and possibly getting some answers as to why she ended up in the horde in the first place. There was also something about that place across the crimson waste that felt off to Catra, like she is suppose to venture that far.

Once everyone was packed, Glimmer said her goodbyes to her father and set off on their journey. Catra wasn’t prepared to deal with Glimmer and Bow’s constant gushing over her and Adora, but she knew if it meant finding where she came from then it’ll be worth it. Traversing so far wasn’t the easiest, but everyone knew how worthwhile it would be, especially Adora. Catra would finally be able to find answers about where she came from and how she ended up in the Horde and maybe even find her real parents. That thought though came with its own pang of jealousy. Catra came from Etheria while Adora was dumped through a portal and Entrapta is working on how to find where Adora came from, but with Catra it was so must more simple.

The outskirts of the waste were just across the horizon when Catra felt it. A steady hum that only her ears could pick up and it caused her fur to stand on end. A new sensation washed over her body and she couldn’t help the feeling that told them they were close. Camp was made and as everyone settled for the night, Catra tells Adora that she’s going to explore the nearby area. Adora, naturally, was worried for her girlfriend’s safety, but Catra brushed it off, claiming that she’ll be fine.

The moons were high in the sky and the stars were bright as Catra walked back to the camp. Everyone was back in their tents and the fire in the center was just embers. She pushed through the flap that was her and Adora’s tent and found the sleeping blonde covered up in a blanket. She smiled, stripped down to her boxer shorts and sports bra, then climbed in behind Adora. Catra wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist and buried her face into the back of her neck, her chest vibrating with a purr. The sound seemed to rouse Adora because she shifted in her sleep to where she laid on her back and moved her head to face her, a smile greeting her.

“You’re back,” Adora’s voice laced heavy with drowsiness.

“Mhm,” Catra replied softly.

She didn’t know what prompted the action, but she ran her rough tongue along the side of Adora’s throat, making her shudder.

“Catra,” Adora whispered.

Catra licked again, but added more force.

“We’ll wake the others,” Adora warned.

She caught the purr coming from the feline as her hands lightly ran across her arm, claws gliding softly across her skin. Adora’s breathe hitched as Catra’s hand grasped her breast through her shirt. 

“Come on, Adora. Everything will be fine as long as you’re quiet,” Catra purred into her ear. 

Her hand ventured further down her chest down to her abs and Adora shuddered as her hand went under to stroke them. Adora tilted her head, showing off her throat to Catra and Catra didn’t waste any time kissing and biting the soft flesh, making sure to leave marks. The actions pulled breathy moans and gasps and made arousal pool in Adora’s lower abdomen.

Meanwhile, many pairs of eyes hidden among the terrain zeroed in on the camp, watching and waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past and present

The air was thick with the scent of blood. Screams rang out as men with similar faces ravaged the planet. A woman ran through the burning city, clutching a small body wrapped in a blanket, ducking under clouds of smoke and bursts of fire.

“Rasha, we need to go,” a male voice shouted out.

The woman’s eyes zeroed in on the small group at the base of the ship. Her movement stopped when a man struck her across the back and sent her full force to the ground. The baby in her hands began to wail and she clutched it closer to her chest. The man raised a blaster at the woman. She closed her eyes, shielding the baby away, but the blast never came. She caught the sight of familiar brown fur and black mane swaying from the movement.

“Makar,” the woman gasped.

The man stood and offered her his hand. She took it and was brought to her feet.

“Come on, we need to get her onto the ship,” Makar said.

She nods and they raced back towards the small group. They reached them and before she handed over the baby, Rasha moves the blanket and gazed at the cub’s face. The cub’s eyes opened, a pair of mismatched eyes stared back at her. Rasha, with a small smile on her face, laid a soft kiss on its forehead.

“One day you’ll come back to us, my little princess.”

All was silent in the camp the next morning. Bow, too busy talking with Glimmer on trying to find the precise location of Halfmoon and Catra just looked on, disinterested. Glimmer tried to get her to help them, but she wanted to use her instincts to find the kingdom. Adora, on the other hand, couldn’t shake the feeling of them being watched the entire morning. She kept thinking that she saw movement in the corner of her eye, but when she went to seek it out, there was none.

Catra plops down next to her.

“Hey Adora,” Catra smiled.

Adora turned to her and giggled. They still haven’t gotten over everything that happened when they went to the heart of Etheria. Adora told Catra the dream she saw, the vision seeming so real at the time. Catra just laughed and told Adora that she imagined their future was more than what she saw. Adora asked her what she wanted their future to be.

“A house in the whispering woods,” Catra had told her.

“Just a house,” Adora asked.

“I’m not done. A house for us and three little ones,” Catra blushed.

Adora’s eyes widened. They haven’t talked about starting a family before. I mean its only natural that they’d want a family of their own, but what they went through with shadow weaver, Adora didn’t expect Catra to be so open with the idea of having children.

“Do you think we would be ready for that,” Adora replied.

Catra shrugged,” We’d be ready as much as we can. I mean, I’m taking classes with Perfuma even though they bore me to death and everything is settling down enough to where She-ra isn’t needed as much anymore.”

Catra had a point and they already planned to get married eventually, so why not add children to their happily ever after. Adora didn’t realize how much it could mean for them. Sure, they’d love their children far more than whatever it was that Shadow Weaver gave them growing up, but thinking about it sparked doubt in Adora’s heart. How could she be a good mother? She never had any healthy forms of parental love growing up in the Horde so it was shocking when Catra brought it up. 

Catra noticed the glazed look in Adora’s eyes and snuggled into her, purring softly against her shoulder.

“It was just a thought,” Catra said softly.

“Adora, you there? You’re spacing out again,” a voice said.

She looks over to Catra, sees the soft smile on her face. Adora found herself reflecting the smile and reached over to leave a soft kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek. Catra’s face immediately turned red and she scowls, slightly hissing while looking away. Adora giggled and looked back across the horizon.

“What’s up with you,” Catra asked.

“Just thinking,” Adora replied.

“About what?”

“That conversation we had, the first week you were in Brightmoon. The one about our life in the future.”

“Oh,” Catra’s face changed into a soft smile that was filled with love and longing.

“I’d like that. A house, kids. Maybe more than three though, I’d want a big family,” Adora smiled.

“First we need to get married,” Catra smirked.

“Whenever that happens,” Adora continued.

“Whenever we finally settle,” Catra corrected.

Adora smiled,” Yeah.”

Catra wraps her arms around Adora, her tail coiling around her waist. They watched Bow and Glimmer bicker back and forth with each other over the map. Catra’s purring is distracting to Adora, but it’s a good distraction. She closes her eyes, a smile on her face.


	3. Author's note

Hey there, how's it going?

We apologize for the delay on your not so much regularly scheduled program, but there's one thing i must clear up first.

Med school is a bitch.

There i said it.

And because of that fact, i havent had the time to even start the next chapter until recently and so far my brain is too mush for it.

BUT, and thats a big but, i hope to have the next chapter out by the end of the week.

Hopefully.....maybe.

So stay fabulous, you lovely readers.


	4. Chapter 4

They came out of nowhere. Hisses and roars flew through the air as the sudden ambush of feline like warriors surrounded the camp. Bow rushed to his and Glimmer’s tent, trying to retrieve his bow, when a gray colored Magicat landed in front of him holding a sword pointing at his throat. Glimmer began firing off magic to others that were quickly surrounding her. Catra unsheathed her claws and swiped at ones that dared to advance towards her, several keeping their distant based on their spears and swords. One colored black and white with a sword that was curved and rivaled the length of the sword of protection made swiping advances towards Adora.

“Who are these people,” Glimmer shouts.

One Magicat comes up behind her, which she manages to hear and teleports out of their range before they can land a killing blow.

Blow was struggling, trying to find a way around the Magicat that blocked him from the tent when they pounced, knocking him to the ground. The feline pushed the handle of their spear into his throat.

“Other Magicats,” he chokes out.

“Bow,” Glimmer cries.

She teleports to him and shoots at the other, sending the gray Magicat to the ground, temporarily stunning them.

“How’s that possible,” Catra says, dodging a pounce from a multicolored one. 

A scream rung out through the camp. Catra turned to see Adora on the ground as She-Ra, a long trail of blood coloring her torso. Catra saw red. She ran to Adora, picking up the sword from the stunned Magicat and clashed with the black and white one.

“Get away from her,” Catra shouts.

The Magicat’s teeth were clenched as it drove the sword forcefully down into the one in Catra’s hands. Catra fell to one knee, struggling to keep them away.

A warmth enveloped Catra, making her own veins tingle in a way. Suddenly, she could push back on the other Magicat, forcing the other away. She opened her eyes, making the black and white feline gasp. Blue and gold stared into their red in anger and Catra swung the sword out of its lock, the spark of fire against the blade going unnoticed by everyone, but Glimmer, who’s eyes widen.

Catra began swiping at them, making them back away more and more until their swords clashed into another lock that forced them to their knees. Catra pressed and pressed, until finally, the black and white Magicat was on their back, a sword pointing in their face.

“Who are you,” snarls Catra.

“Liva,” the gray one shouts.

The black and white feline continued to stare up at Catra, her patience running thin. She pushes the blade against their neck, making them wince.

“I wont say it again. Who are you,” Catra glares.

They finally spoke.

“I am Liva. Leader of the hunters of halfmoon,” he says.

“And why did you choose to attack us,” Catra glares.

Liva swallows,” We had reports from our scouts of a small group closing in on the entrance to the kingdom and we don’t usually let outsiders in . So the plan was to find and destroy.”

“Why? We just want to find where Catra comes from,” Adora spoke, moving to stand next to Catra.

“Why would I tell you? You are not of my people,” Liva hisses. Catra presses the blade more and he lets out a whimper.

“Don’t talk to her like that. If you’re from halfmoon, then you’re taking us there. Got it,” Catra snarls.

The tone in Catra’s voice was unmistakable now. The edge of it held so much power behind it that made Liva whimper again and even the other Magicats bowed their heads and their ears laid flat against their heads. Liva nods and Catra withdraws the blade, letting the giant Magicat stand. She points the blade to Liva.

“Take us there,” She says.

“Yes, alpha.”

Two decades ago. A bright and bustling city lit up in celebration for the new edition to the royal family. 

A princess that can wield power beyond any whom have come before her.

Power that rivaled her mother, father, even their gods.

Horde prime wanted that power.

He set his course for a distant planet known as SaVos.

His terror reigned across the land.

Slaughtering innocents that consists of men, women, and children.

All to get to the princess.

The future High Alpha of her people.

The queen wouldn’t have it.

Her husband set up a ship, filled with cubs and various adults, many whom were parents to the children.

And sent them through the cosmos.

To their last outworld colony.

The colony on Etheria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, you lovely readers.
> 
> Did i think med school through with how much my ADHD brain can handle?
> 
> I wake up with migraines every day!!!!
> 
> Probably need to get that checked.
> 
> Anywho, this story will follow the werewolf Alpha/Luna/Beta/Delta/Omega dynamic.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first multi chapter story for this fandom. Let’s see how it goes.


End file.
